


Good Vibrations

by OldFashionedMoth



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Humor, Original Character(s), Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldFashionedMoth/pseuds/OldFashionedMoth
Summary: Four friends decide to play Phasmophobia, but things take a strange turn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenniboo311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely friend, Jenniboo311, for encouraging me to join and post my first story. It was a lot of fun writing! Check out her stuff too, if you enjoy the Avengers!

“Phasma?” Julie typed into the group chat. She had received a new Oculus VR headset for Christmas, and she was anxious to try it out. “Hopefully the gang are up for a game of Phasmophobia tonight” she thought. 

Before long she received responses from her two best friends, Jake and Will. They were both in. 

“Hey, does anyone mind if I invite my friend Gus to play too?” Jake asked.

Julie rolled her eyes, and stared at her phone, praying for Will to say no. Gus is a total tool, but she didn’t want to be the one to say so. 

“…”

Will was typing! 

“C’mon, c’mon. Tell him to batter-da-Jesus!” Julie thought. “He just gets in the way” 

But alas, his reply to Jake was “Yeah, sure! The more the merrier.”

“You’re too nice, Will, but I guess that’s why I like you” Julie thought with a smile, as she replied with a simple thumb’s up emoji. “Oh well, I guess we’re going to have to babysit Gus again, tonight” 

She fired up her sleeping computer and logged onto Discord, and the game. 

“Can everyone hear me?” she inquired

“yep”

“yup”

Jake and Will replied in tandem

“Guuuuusssss? You there?” Julie asked

Silence

“GUS???”

Silence

“Is Gus playing with us or what?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m here.”

“Nice of you to join us.” Julie can already feel her blood pressure rising.

Will, who had already amassed a small fortune in the game, loaded the equipment for everyone playing.

“Thank-you, Daddy.” Julie said with a smirk, as she slid her VR headset on. 

“You know how I feel about that word!” retorted Will; his protest sounding more flirtatious than threatening.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? You know I love my sugar-daddy.” 

“Oh, you love me now? This is a new development” Will purred

“Haha, alright you two!” Jake interjected. “the sexual tension is weirding us out. Right Gus?”

“Gus?”

“He might be AFK?”

“What the flip is he doing AFK? We’re about to start now!”

“No, I’m here.” Gus finally chimed in.

“Ok, are we ready to do this? Will asked. “I vote for Intermediate, Grafton Farmhouse.”

All parties agreed, and the game transported them to the truck. Jake, and Will began memorizing the information on the whiteboard, while Julie practiced getting used to using VR. 

“Witness a ghost event, stop the ghost from hunting with a crucifix, and get a photo of dirty water. Ugh! This has to be the worst combo of tasks” Will lamented. “Name is Mark Taylor” 

“Hey Mark Taylor! Where are you motherfucker?” Gus yelled.

The others turned around to discover Gus had already left the truck and had Leroy Jenkins’ed himself into the haunted cabin, ahead of the others. 

“Gus, man, why did you do that?” Will interrogated him, “You started the clock before any of us even had our equipment picked out.” 

Gus ignored him, and continued to yell obscenities at the ghost. The others quickly picked their equipment and followed inside. 

“Boner Alert!” Julie exclaimed, shortly after entering. She took a picture of the bone evidence, that was in the kitchen, and picked it up. 

“Well, that’s great! Your boner will go nicely with my caulk.” ribbed Will, standing in front of her, with two tubes of caulking he found in the storage area. 

Upstairs, they could hear Gus yelling “Hey pussy! Hey Dickhead! Are you afraid of me? You prick. Mark García, show yourself!”

“Hey Gussss,” Julie remarked, “It’s Mark Taylor, not Garcia. And how about we NOT antagonize the ghost before we have to?” 

Gus started shouting “Hey Mark Taylor. Mark! Marky-Mark! Where’s the funky bunch?” 

Jake called from upstairs, “We got freezing temps!”

They all converged on the landing at the top of the stairs, when Will’s EMF reader went off. “We have EMF of 5 too.”

“I’ll go out and get the video camera from the truck” Julie said

“I’ll come too. I’ll stay in the truck and watch for orbs, once you get the camera laid down” said Will

On their way out of the house they notice a bunch of plates and cutlery on the ground. “Hmm, looks like someone is already starting a yardsale” Julie mused.

“Yeah, probably Gus!” Will said, chuckling

They barely exited the building before the front door slammed shut behind them, and the lights inside the house start flashing.

“It’s hunting! Hide!” Will said to the two others, still trapped inside.

After a few minutes the flashing subsided, and Julie went back inside to lay the video camera down. 

“I found a voodoo doll.” Said Jake. He threw it down and it scampered across the floor. Julie took a stationary picture of it, as evidence. Jake picked the doll back up and said “I’m going to take him with me.” 

Gus was standing in the corner by himself, singing “Yo, it’s about that time. To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme. I’m a get mine, so get yours. I wanna see sweat comin’ out your pores…” 

Will called out from the truck, “We have orbs! It’s a phantom. We have the ghost event objective now too. All we need now is the crucifix and photo of dirty water” 

Suddenly the lights started to flash again. Everyone shut up and disbursed to hide. 

When the hunt was over, Jake went back to the truck to get a crucifix. “Hey, does someone already have a crucifix laid down? There’s only one left here” 

“No, not me.” Julie replied.

“Nope, me either” said Will

“On the house tip is how I’m swinging this. Strictly hip-hop boy, I ain’t singing this. Bringing this to the entire nation. Black, white, red, brown. Feel the vibration…” rapped Gus

The flashlights started flashing again. “It’s hunting!” they all say together.

“It’s following you, Gus” Will whispered from the truck. “run!”

The ghost chased Gus around the cabin for a while, before eventually running out of steam. The hunt ended with Gus narrowly escaping being killed. 

“This is no fun! Why is it targeting me?” He whined

“Well, I dunno, it might have something to do with you saying its name a thousand times, and you won’t stop singing that stupid song?” Julie exclaimed, exasperated “And why are you still holding the crucifix? Put it down, for the love of God, man. It doesn’t work if you’re just holding it!”

But it was no use. She had already lost his attention, and he was on his way back to the truck for more supplies, singing, “It’s such a - GOOD VIBRATION!!” 

Jake laid down the crucifix he had, and before long Will was calling from the truck “You got the crucifix objective. Now all you need is dirty water.”

“Do you guys hear water running” Julie asked. Will and Jake said no, they didn’t hear anything besides Gus’ singing.

Julie checked all the sinks upstairs but found nothing. But she could still hear the tap running. She went downstairs to check the kitchen sink and discovered Gus’ little art project. He had found the Ouija board and had encircled it with all the candles and glow sticks from the truck.

“I made a séance circle!” Gus proudly exclaimed, before asking the board “Where are you?”

The planchet slowly moved across the board. D-I

“Dining room?” Jake guessed. “I thought for sure it was upstairs”

E-G-U-S

“DIEGUS? What’s DIEGUS?”

“Die Gus?” Julie suggested

For the first time in the game, Gus was completely quiet. A pregnant pause suspended between the four players. Finally, Gus said “Ahh, you know what guys, my connection is being kinda glitchy tonight.” And with that he dropped out of the game.

Will laughed and said “I don’t think his computer was being glitchy. He just got spooked. That’s a really cool addition to the game, though. They must have added the capability of the Ouija board to use our own names, in the latest update.” 

“Yes, very cool!” Julie replied, except her voice came out deep, and robotic. “Ooh, I take it back! Maybe it is being glitchy tonight. Hahaha!”

Will and Jake both burst out laughing at the absurdity of her voice. 

“That was so creepy!” Will exclaimed. “You sounded demonic! Hahaha!”

“You know what, we’re never going to get the dirty water. Do you guys want to just call it?” Jake asked, “whatever issues we are having now, might fix itself in the next round.”

“Yeah, I’m done with this one. Come back to the truck.” Will replied

Once in the truck, Jake aimlessly tossed down the voodoo doll he had been holding. Instantly, the doll skittered towards Julie, made a leap, and attached itself to Julie’s face. 

In her room, Julie screamed and tore off her VR headset, her heart pounding from adrenaline. She’d never seen the doll do that before. “There must have been a few new updates” she thought, “very creepy additions!”

Julie considered putting the headset back on, but hesitated. She was still shaken up by the image of that gingerbread man-motherfucker flying at her face. 

“Do I hear water running?” she said aloud. She thought for sure she could hear the faucet on, in her en suite bathroom, but that was impossible since she was home alone and the front door was locked. 

Suddenly, the lights start flashing on an off. No, not the lights. Her vision. Julie’s vision was strobing between 20/20 to complete and utter darkness. Panicked, she got up and blindly stumbled across her room and into the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she could see movement by the toilet, but she was thrust into blackness before she could investigate further. When her vision returned, nothing was there. The sink, however, was turned on and filling up with putrid sludge.

Julie threw herself across the room, and felt around for the tap to turn off the faucet. As suddenly as her eye malfunction came, it returned to normal. Gone was the blinking blindness. Julie’s heart hammered inside her chest. “What the fuck was that?”

*ding ding* chimed Julie’s phone. She’d just received a text. With a sweaty shaky hand, Julie fished her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Gus. But it wasn’t from the group chat. It read,

“Sure, I guess. But aren’t you still playing with the guys?” 

Confused, Julie scrolled up to read the text before this one. It looked like it came from her, but that was not likely. Gus was Jake’s friend. He’s only played with them a few times, and she’s only messaged him in the group chat before. Why would she ever private message him? It read,

“Sorry you got booted from the game. Do you want to play with me now? Just you and me?”

Ok, by now Julie had started to believe this was all an elaborate prank. Playing Phasmophobia alone with Gus would be horrible! She would never text him that.

Julie began texting back “Hey sorry, I’m not really up for another round tonight. I think I’m just going to go to bed.” She saw her thumbs moving swiftly across the keyboard, but something was wrong. Were they even hitting the letters she intended to press? Looking up at the text screen she observed what she had typed. “No, I want to play with you, just   
you. I have a special surprise for you.”

Julie slowly looked up, into the mirror, and grinned. Except the angle of her lips were wrong; crooked and sinister. This wasn’t Julie’s smile. 

Julie helplessly stared into the mirror, as something else stared back at her.

“No one calls me Marky-Mark and gets away with it”


End file.
